As the dimensions of semiconductor devices scale down, adverse short channel effects become significant. One way to reduce short channel effects is by the creation and activation of a well confined band of dopants disposed within the semiconductor device. However, the efficient creation and activation of such a well confined band is problematic due to a number of factors including the diffusivity and activation characteristics of the implanted dopants. Accordingly a method of implanting ions in a semiconductor to help reduce short channel effects is desired.